The Calling
by Cecile Tite
Summary: Quand Holmes et Watson doivent sauver une petite fille des rues, et qu'ils vont devoir se confronter à une femme des plus machiavélique qu'il soit, hormis Irène Adler. Ils sont également confronter à la vérité sortant de la bouche de cette enfant.


**Voici ma seconde nouvelle sur Sherlock Holmes et ma dernière en date puisque je ne sais pas encore ce que pourrait donner la suivante. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que la première si tenté que vous l'ayez lue!**

**ENJOY! or not...**

* * *

Nous étions en octobre, à quelques mois de l'aventure qui nous mena de Wimbledon à Blackfriars ou encore de Hamworth à Holloway, jusqu'à découvrir cette atrocité qu'était la Maison de Soie. Mon ami Sherlock Holmes sorti sa seringue de son tiroir à clé, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment et dès que j'avais voulu lui soustraire sa boîte destinée à ses évasions par le biais de sa solution à sept pourcents de cocaïne, il avait fait en sorte de la garder éloignée de ma portée. Je ne tolérais guère cette méthode de distraction de son esprit. Il n'avait de cesse que de me répéter qu'il se rebellait quand il n'avait pas d'enquêtes. Cela me mettait hors de moi, pourtant je ne faisais rien pour l'en empêcher. Je l'observais impuissant. Il allait s'injecter sa dose de cocaïne quand une Lady fut annoncée par Mme Hudson.

"Je n'ai pas le temps. Dit-il d'un ton abject.

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est une lady des plus respectables qui vient vous demander votre aide, vous pourriez être un peu plus courtois ! Objectais-je.

- Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que cette Lady entre dans le salon tout en suppliant Holmes d'accepter sa requête.

- Monsieur Holmes, ma jeune fille adoptive a été kidnappée ! J'en suis sûre ! Depuis hier soir ! Elle est introuvable ! Mes domestiques et moi-même avons cherché pendant des heures !"

Mon ami posa sa seringue dans le tiroir, massa le creux de son coude et se retourna vers elle. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. C'était une femme ravissante, vêtue d'une robe rouge bordeaux et d'un manteau en peau de bêtes, elle était très inquiète et je voulais énormément l'aider.

"Asseyez-vous. Dit Holmes.

- Merci Monsieur. Mon défunt mari et moi-même l'avons recueillie il y a six mois de cela et elle se plaisait à la maison, dans l'Essex, nous lui donnions tout notre amour. Elle continua à vivre gaiement après la mort de mon mari Edward. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle fut kidnappée.

- Votre nom je vous prie.

- McArrow, Monsieur.

- Votre nom fait donc toute votre réputation dans l'industrie ferroviaire. Une rançon peut-être ?

- Rien, pas un seul mot, Mr. Holmes.

- Etrange. Je m'occupe de votre affaire.

- Vous serez payé en conséquence.

- Bien. Je vous contacte dès que j'ai une piste.

- Merci beaucoup Mr. Holmes."

Elle se leva tout en laissant une petite bourse sur la table basse. Mon ami, alluma sa pipe et semblait réfléchir. Dans ces moments, il ne fallait en aucun cas le déranger. Mais je savais pertinemment qu'il avait déjà une piste. Je remarquais sous la bourse, une enveloppe. Je la saisie et découvrais une photo d'une petite fille blonde à bouclettes, âgée approximativement de huit ans.

" Elle n'a pas été kidnappée, elle a tout bonnement pris la fuite.

- Pourquoi ? Elle avait un logis, son chez elle.

- L'appel de la rue, Watson. Sans aucune contrainte. De plus, nous avons appris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, aussi agréables soient-elles.

- Tout de même, Holmes.

- La liberté devait sans doute lui manquer étant donner les nombreuses manières de cette famille, n'oublions pas la maltraitance.

- La petite est maltraitée ? Etes-vous sérieux Holmes ?

- Je suis très sérieux à ce sujet. Dit-il en se levant et me retirant la photo des mains. C'est une photo assez récente, elle a été coupé, vous remarquerez la main menaçante de sa belle-mère qui l'empoigne pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle. Ce sourire forcée qu'arbore la petite et ce léger bleu sur sa pommette, masqué par les soins du tyran.

- Ce sont là des accusations très sérieuses Holmes et vous n'avez pas de preuves tangibles.

- J'en aurais. J'agirais de n'importe quelles façons que ce soit pour la voir croupir dans un trou. J'en fais le serment !"

L'attitude de Holmes avait changé du tout au tout. Qu'est-ce qui, en lui, avait bien pu déclencher ce sentiment de haine si profond ? Une vieille blessure ré-ouverte, une faiblesse qu'était l'enfance ? Je me souviens de cette fois où il avait fait appel aux irréguliers de Baker Street, cette bande d'enfants des rues qui lui avaient été de grands secours, il était particulièrement gentil si j'ose dire en leur présence. Ce fut un coup de poignard lorsque le jeune Ross Dixon fut torturé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. J'étais persuadé qu'un an après les faits, il s'en voulait encore d'avoir été aussi aveugle. Il fallait le croire lorsqu'il disait qu'il agirait de la sorte, mais jusqu'où irait-il ? Il se leva rapidement et alla se changer pour prendre l'apparence d'un mendiant. C'était là, son déguisement favoris et le plus réaliste.

" Je reviendrais dans vingt-quatre heures, Watson. Retournez à vos patients le temps de mon absence.

- Mais où allez-vous ainsi ?

- Retrouvez cette jeune Rose McArrow."

Et il sorti en claquant la porte. Il n'avait pas même prit la peine de me demander si je voulais l'accompagner. Il ne me restait plus qu'à retrouver la chaleur de mon logis et m'occuper ma femme, Mary qui était de plus en plus malade et je craignais pour sa santé.

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, à dix-sept heures tapante, j'entrais dans le salon de l'appartement après que Mme Hudson m'est informé de l'absence persistante de Holmes. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas pour le moins du monde. Il était fréquent que Holmes soit en retard. Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil et j'attendis patiemment son retour. Il ne vînt qu'une heure en retard à mon grand soulagement.

" Je l'ai retrouvée ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Bonsoir Holmes.

- Elle est très organisée, elle connait du monde. Elle sait où se nourrir, où se loger. Elle connait Londres comme sa poche ! Je dois l'avouer, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à la suivre.

- Savez-vous où est-ce qu'elle se trouve en ce moment même ?

- Oui ! Elle est à l'auberge sur Trafalgar Square.

- Qu'attendons-nous pour aller la chercher ?

- Elle se méfie, elle ne sera pas facile à aborder. Il faut être prudent. Ces enfants sont capables de se fondre dans la masse, bien mieux qu'un tueur. Ils sont plus malins que l'on ne le soupçonne.

- Alors comment allons-nous procéder ? Questionnais-je.

- Soyez prêt demain matin à cinq heures trente précise ! Notre jeune fugitive commence sa ronde à six heures. Si bien que votre chambre n'est pas vidée et que vous pouvez rester à Baker Street le temps de cette nuit.

- J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais me le demander.

- Ne soyez pas idiot, je ne suis pas aussi ignoble au point de vous faire coucher dans la rue. Toutes fois, si vous voulez retrouver votre femme ce soir, je m'en accommoderais.

- Merci Holmes, mais je suis sûr qu'elle arriverait à me faire changer d'avis et me faire revenir ici, afin de vous aider."

Pour seule et unique réponse, je n'eus qu'un simple geste de la main. Nous passâmes la soirée devant la cheminée que nous venions d'allumer. Nous en profitâmes pour fumer des cigarettes, cigares et boire quelques verres de scotch. Nous méditâmes et parlâmes de nos diverses aventures tout en évitant le sujet de La Maison de Soie, bien qu'elle soit encore présente dans nos esprits. Holmes avait retrouvé son mauvais, très mauvais caractère. Il avait fait pleurer Mme Hudson bien qu'elle soit habituée à ses sautes d'humeur régulières et qu'elle fut apte à encaisser le moindre de ses dires. Il m'est difficile de me remémorer toute cette sombre affaire, si bien que j'ai écrit ma dernière nouvelle d'une seule traite et je crus me voir transformé en mon ami Holmes. Je ne la ferais pas publier pour le moment, il se pourrait bien que cette aventure nous attire de nouveau des ennuis et je ne le souhaitais pas. Aussi, je remettrais mon récit à mes enfants plus tard en leur demandant de ne le faire paraître que cent ans plus tard. Le monde comprendrait sans doute mieux cette affaire, et en serait moins choqué que nous le fusâmes.

Nous allâmes nous coucher après le dîner de Mme Hudson, toujours aussi bonne cuisinière. Je quittais Holmes tout en me rendant dans ma chambre. Rien n'y avait été changé, tout était à sa place, même mes vieux livres de médecine. J'entendis toquer à ma porte alors que j'avais retiré ma chemise, j'entrouvris la porte pour apercevoir Holmes.

" Cela vous dérangerait-il si je m'abandonnais à une des mes nombreuses passions ?

- Cocaïne ou morphine ?

- Le jeu ou les femmes ?

- Vous avez gagné… Encore. Vous pouvez bien évidemment jouer du violon, nul besoin de me demander la permission Holmes. Vous êtes chez vous.

- Merci mon ami. Rien de bien violent, quelque chose de mélodieux, que vous puissiez vous endormir paisiblement. Bonne nuit mon Cher. Me dit-il tout en fermant la porte."

Je m'allongeais dans mon lit lorsque je perçu la douce mélodie du violon, vraisemblablement une de ses compositions. Il n'avait jamais songé à les écrire, de manière à laisser une trace de son passage dans le monde musical. Il ne savait sans doute pas comment écrire une partition. Holmes avait le don de m'endormir avec ses mélodies, cette fois là ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il me porta dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin lorsque Holmes vînt me réveiller pour partir à la recherche de la petite Rose que je pus le féliciter sur son talent. Nous n'avions pas pris la peine de réveiller Mme Hudson, elle se serait inquiétée pour rien. Habillés en vrais gentlemen que nous sommes, nous sortîmes de notre appartement et gagnâmes le centre de la capitale. Nos cannes frappaient les pavés alternativement, notre marche était rapide et assurée. Une fois à Trafalgar Square, nos yeux cherchaient une petite à chevelure blonde, nous étions aux aguets afin de la retrouver le plus vite possible.

" Watson ! Regardez devant le kiosque à journaux. Me dit-il."

Je la vis et nous la suivîmes. Holmes avait raison, elle connaissait Londres par cœur. Elle tourna à l'angle d'une ruelle et nous la perdîmes à cet instant. Nos têtes tournaient en tous sens. L'inquiétude gagna mon esprit. Holmes se précipita un peu plus loin, où il avait entendu des cris, tout en hurlant.

"Hey ! Dégagez !"

Un homme était en train de plaquer une fillette contre le mur, essayant visiblement de la violer. Holmes s'approcha et lui assena un coup violent à la tête, qui prit la fuite. Je m'approchais de mon ami et de la petite, elle était pétrifiée. Holmes s'agenouilla devant elle, très doucement.

" Rose ? Je suis Sherlock Holmes et voici mon ami le Docteur Watson. On ne te veut aucun mal. Nous sommes au courant que ta belle-mère te maltraite, tu peux nous faire confiance. On ne te fera rien. Si tu le veux, tu pourras venir à notre appartement."

La réaction de la petite me stupéfia. Elle vînt se blottir dans les bras de Holmes. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, puis il se releva en la portant vers Baker Street. Rose s'endormie contre son torse, profitant de la chaleur de son corps. J'ouvris les portes pour lui facilité l'accès. Il alla l'installer dans son lit et revînt dans le salon, s'assit dans son fauteuil et alluma sa pipe.

" Comment faîtes-vous ? Avec les enfants ?

- Il faut pouvoir les comprendre. On peut dire que j'ai ça dans le sang.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est mon secret, Watson.

- Et je suis votre ami. Ne l'oubliez pas.

- Je ne l'oubli pas mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas prêt à écouter cette histoire et je n'ai pas la réputation de parler de moi, en tant qu'ami, vous devriez le savoir.

- Il est vrai."

Cette affaire le touchait tout particulièrement, de part une ancienne enquête assez sombre que vous avez pu découvrir dans _La Maison de Soie_ et d'autre part son enfance dont je ne connaissais finalement rien. Après toutes ces années d'amitié, je ne savais rien de cet homme et je pense que lui-même ne me dira rien, je devrais le découvrir par mes propres moyens.

" Avez-vous remarqué ces petites tâches sur ses mains et dans son cou ?

- Bien sûr que je les ai remarqués. Elle a été empoisonnée.

- Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une petite dose dans le but de la faire tomber malade et qu'elle meurt à petit feu.

- Si procès il y a, je me ferais un plaisir de l'exposer en tant que chef d'accusation.

- Vous n'aurez pas besoin, Watson.

- Vous avez l'intention de la tuer ?

- Ce sera un grand plaisir pour moi.

- C'est à l'encontre de vos principes !

- Je ne tolérerai pas que l'on s'en prenne à des enfants ! C'est inhumain ! S'emporta-t-il tout en se levant de son fauteuil.

- Moins fort, Holmes. La petite est juste à côté.

- Pensez-vous sincèrement qu'elle dorme en ce moment ?

- Je le pense.

- Je vous ai enseigné mes méthodes et vous ne les appliquez pas."

Il me montra l'espace sous la porte de sa chambre, nous pouvions distinctement voir deux ombres formant des pieds de fillette de huit ans. Je vis Holmes faire le tour pour ne pas répéter cette erreur. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte vers nous, chance pour la petite.

" Futée ! Mais pas assez ma chère.

- Mais ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Pas de « mais ». Viens avec nous. Le Docteur Watson voudrait t'ausculter.

- Pas confiance. Les docteurs font mal.

- Je t'assure, que John n'est pas comme ça. Regarde, je suis toujours en vie et grâce à lui.

- Hum… Dit-elle, dubitativement.

- Je ne vous veux pas de mal, promis. Quand bien ce serait mon intention, Holmes s'en prendrait immédiatement à moi.

- Même si vous êtes amis ? Demanda-t-elle d'une douce voix.

- Même si nous sommes amis. Affirma Holmes.

- Alors d'accord. Pourquoi tu appelles Sherlock par son nom ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que je le respecte et que nous sommes des amis, sans plus d'affinité. Dis-je en commençant à observer les tâches qui parcourent ses mains et son cou.

- Je le respecte aussi mais je le tutoie et je l'appelle par son prénom.

- Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi. Vous avez une idée Holmes ?

- Absolument. Mais je ne vous en parlerais pas le moins du monde."

Je me relevais après avoir ausculté Rose, et je me remis assis dans mon fauteuil. Holmes était ailleurs et la petite grimpa sur ses genoux et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, il ne la rejetait pas non plus. Cette petite était vraiment adorable et je ne pouvais croire que l'on puisse la maltraiter. Une question demeurait sans réponse dans mon esprit malgré tout. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se faisait empoissonner et de par ce fait, comment avait-elle pu survivre ? Même à faible dose, l'arsenic est très puissant. J'avais déjà constaté les symptômes d'un tel empoisonnement, des nausées, de la soif, des vomissements jaunâtres ou verdâtres, de fortes diarrhées, des convulsions, pouvant entrainer la mort.

"De l'arsenic, Watson ?

- Exactement, mais dîtes-moi, demoiselle, vous le saviez que votre belle-mère vous empoissonnait ?

- … Elle ne fit qu'un signe de tête.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour, résister ?

- Après chaque repas, j'allais me faire vomir… Dit-elle d'une petite voix, tout en s'agrippant à Holmes.

- Pas assez futée pour écouter aux portes, mais très futée sur ce point, c'était très malin. Constata mon ami. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne retourneras pas là-bas.

- Mais elle t'a engagé pour me retrouver, il faut que tu la préviennes…

- Je suis un excellent menteur, n'est-ce pas Watson ?

- Je ne peux que l'affirmer, en effet.

- Mais c'est pas bien. Dit-elle, innocente.

- Ce qui n'est pas bien, c'est de vouloir tuer une enfant comme toi."

Il avait raison et Rose se ravisa. Holmes referma ses bras sur elle. Je vis pour la seconde fois, mon ami à cœur ouvert. Lorsque la petite fut endormie, il alla la remettre dans son lit. Quand il revînt, il s'installa à table et commença à rédiger une lettre. Je me demandais à qui il pouvait bien envoyer cette missive.

" Holmes ? A qui écrivez-vous ?

- A notre chère Lady. Je l'invite à une soirée, n'ai-je point le droit ?

- Si ! Mais pourquoi cela ?

- Dans le but de créer des affinités mon cher.

- Je pensais que la gente féminine ne vous intéressait pas.

- C'est le cas.

- Dans quoi êtes-vous en train de vous embarquer… Dis-je désespérément.

- J'ai dit que je ferais tout pour qu'elle paye ce qu'elle a fait. Quoi de plus astucieux que de briser un cœur ?

- Vous êtes machiavélique, Holmes !

- Faux ! C'est elle ! Empoissonner une enfant innocente dans le seul but de…

- De ? Vous n'avez même pas de mobile !

- Je le trouverai chez elle. Mais pour cela je me dois de pénétrer dans sa demeure !

- Allez-y en voleur, comme à votre habitude.

- Si je me fais avoir, je perdrais sa confiance et nous perdrons toutes chances de la faire payer.

- Allez-vous vraiment appliquer cette méthode de… de sacrifice corporel ?

- Vous savez, c'est la meilleure manière d'obtenir de précieuses informations, l'intimité peut faire dire énormément de choses.

- Mais enfin Holmes ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire cela !

- Serait-ce de la jalousie ? Nous ne sommes pas mariés !

- Et nous ne le serons jamais au vu des circonstances actuelles.

- Watson… ? Me regarda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui ?

- Non, laissez, ce n'est rien."

Je n'aimais pas cette expression sur son visage. Il voulait me poser une question mais n'osait pas, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se taire sur une question qui lui brûlait la langue.

Le soir même, je retournais à Cavendish Place, où quelques patients m'attendaient déjà. Je fus surpris de voir Mary. Elle était partie en séjour chez Mrs. Forrester. Après notre affaire sur cette Maison de Soie, dont le nom me faisait toujours autant froid dans le dos, elle fut à mes côtés malgré sa maladie. Je n'étais pas en mesure malheureusement de dire ce qui la touchait. Je voulais son bien et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'appliquais à la lettre tout ce qu'elle me demandait de faire.

Une fois que mes patients furent partis, elle s'approcha de moi et fondit en larmes. Que pouvais-je faire ? La rejeter ? M'enfuir en la laissant ainsi ? En gentleman que je suis, j'ai mes principes, je lui ai donc ouvert les bras et je la laissai se blottir contre moi. Je l'aimais et même si je contractais son mal, je m'en moquais éperdument. Nous parlâmes tranquillement devant la cheminée et elle s'excusa de son comportement à mainte et mainte reprises. Je pouvais comprendre sa réaction, elle vivait en stresse et perdait de plus en plus ses forces. Elle restait le plus souvent alité, sans bouger le moindre de ses muscles tant la douleur se faisait ressentir facilement. Nous dînâmes tard ce soir là, et nous allâmes nous coucher. Je la prenais dans mes bras afin de la rassurer et qu'elle passe une nuit à peu près correcte.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai afin de rejoindre Holmes mais Mary m'agrippa le bras à la sortie du lit.

"N'y allez pas… Me dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

- J'ai promis à Holmes.

- S'il vous plaît, me supplia-t-elle.

- Je lui ai promis ma chère. Il va avoir besoin de moi. Il s'agit d'une petite fille. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de reproduire une même erreur, une seconde fois.

- John…

- Je serai bientôt de retour.

- Non, ce soir je sais déjà où vous serrez.

- Je reviendrais vite, je vous le promets.

- Je vous attendrais, mon amour.

- Reposez-vous, je reviendrais aussi vite que je pourrais.

- D'accord, allez le voir, il a besoin de vous plus que moi.

- Ne parlez pas ainsi. Vous avez tout autant besoin de moi. Seulement, une petite fille de huit ans à besoin de nous également. Lui expliquais-je.

- Cette petite fille à toute la vie devant elle.

- Mary, vous n'avez pas idée comme mon cœur est partagé.

- Je ne veux que votre bien, votre bonheur, même s'il doit être peu commun.

- Comment cela ?

- Vous aimez cet homme, vous chantez ses louanges et exploits dans vos histoires sans même vous en rendre compte, Je pourrais vous donner mille exemples.

- Et tout ceci à la vue de tout le monde ?

- Oui, votre manière d'écrire ne l'explicite pas.

- Il est mon ami, rien de plus, comment pourrais-je l'aimer de la même manière que vous. Cela n'a aucun sens.

- John, Mr. Holmes serait en danger de mort et je suis ici, mourante.

- Inutile de me le rappeler.

- Lequel de nous deux viendriez-vous sauver ?

- Holmes. Je ne pourrais rien pour vous. je ne peux rien faire, je ne connais pas le mal qui vous touche. Je pourrais peut-être le sauver, lui. Je ne suis que ma raison.

- Toutes les fois où vous m'avez laissée ? Vous vous étiez embarqué dans une aventure incroyable avant de nous marier, était-ce par pitié ? Dîtes-moi, John, si je ne suis qu'une femme servant à cacher votre amour malsain ?"

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine en entendant ses propos. Avait-elle raison de me parler ainsi? Était-ce la vérité ? J'avais été là pour elle. Pourtant je suivais facilement Holmes dans nos courses poursuites, et j'oubliais la douleur que me procurais ma jambe. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas si insupportable qu'il y paraissait. Je l'embrassais sur le front, et la bordait avant de m'en aller vers la capital. Je ne voulais prendre de fiacre, cela me ferait du bien de marcher un peu. Il commençait à faire frais en ce début d'automne, les feuilles des arbres recouvraient, les pavés, ce qui atténuait le bruit de vos pas. Les oiseaux commençaient leur mélodie, vous accompagnant tout au long de votre chemin vers votre destination. La mienne me menait d'un pas relativement rapide sur Baker Street. A cette heure de la matinée, Paddington était vide, je marchai seul dans la rue, n'écoutant que la cadence de mes pas et de ma canne sur les pavés où s'entremêlait du rouge, du jaune et de l'orange. Enfin, Baker Street, il me restait approximativement quatre cent mètres avant le domicile de Holmes. Je prie le journal afin d'éviter le déplacement à Mme Hudson. Je pouvais lire dans un petit encadré, que Chopin allait être joué ce soir au grand opéra de Londres, j'aurai beaucoup aimé y emmener ma chère Mary.

Une fois à l'appartement, je rentrais en toquant à la porte. Je découvris la petite Rose, fouillant partout, mais aucun signe de Holmes.

" Je vais te trouver.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle.

- Bonjour ! Me dit-elle sans même m'accorder un regard.

- Que cherchez-vous ?

- Lui. Et je le cherche depuis dix minutes !"

Une partie de cache-cache avec Holmes n'était jamais gagnée. Elle le chercha aux deux coins de la cheminée, sans succès. Elle s'arrêta un moment devant cette dernière. Je m'amusais de la situation et je participais au jeu, rien qu'en observant. Journal en main, je m'asseyais dans le fauteuil. Et je fus surpris de m'asseoir, non pas sur son fauteuil, mais sur les genoux de son propriétaire. Je gardais mon calme afin de ne pas nuire à la cachette de mon ami. Je ne m'adossais pas à lui, car la petite rusée l'aurait découvert.

"Personnellement, je l'ai trouvé.

- Ah oui ?! Où ça ? Cria-t-elle tout en se jetant sur moi, ce qui me fit aller en arrière et ajouta du poids sur Holmes, il étouffa un grognement.

- Bon Dieu Watson ! Vous avez repris votre poids de d'habitude ! Cria-t-il également.

- Trouvé ! Hurla Rose dans mes oreilles."

Elle descendit de mes genoux et je me relevais afin de libérer Holmes et de m'installer plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil. Mon ami retira son masque en parfait accord avec la couleur de son fauteuil et sourit.

"Bien joué ! Mais si Watson n'était pas arrivé, j'aurai gagné !

- Peut-être pas Holmes, elle est aussi futée que vous.

- Merci Watson. Sourit-elle,

- Tenez tous les deux, merci de votre fidélité mon cher. Bouda Holmes.

- Mais de rien Holmes.

- Vous êtes drôles tous les deux. Sourit la petite Rose.

- Sur quoi aviez-vous parié ?

- Qu'en fait, quand Sherlock est là, tu t'assois dans ton fauteuil et quand il est pas là, tu vas dans le sien.

- Ah oui ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Et du coup, c'est toi qui a gagné puisque tu as parié sur le fait que j'agisse de cette façon en sa non-présence. Notais-je.

- Oui ! Sourit-elle de plus belle.

- Nous étions d'accord sur la prise des fauteuils Watson ! Et ce, depuis notre aménagement ici. De quoi vous plaignez-vous ? Je vous ai laissé le plus confortable.

- Je ne me suis jamais plaint mon cher.

- Pas même sur mes méthodes ? Et ma prise de drogues ? Mon manque d'hygiène ? De pratiquer le violon à trois heures du matin ?

- Je vous l'accorde. Dis-je, lassé."

Mme Hudson apporta du thé et du chocolat chaud pour Rose qui voulait malgré tout boire la même chose que nous. Je plaisantai sur le fait que dans peu de temps, nous la verrions en train de fumer la pipe auprès de la cheminée ou allongée sur la peau de tigre. Holmes sourit et défendit à la petite de se mettre à fumer. Ce n'était pas sans compter qu'elle avait déjà essayé du haut de ses huit ans.

"Avez-vous, Watson, de quoi vous vêtir proprement ce soir ?

- Ne le suis-je déjà pas ?

- Je doute que ces tâches de boue en ayant traversé Paddington Street soient qualifiée de propres. De plus, pourquoi vous êtes-vous dépêché ainsi ? On vous poursuivait ?

- Non. Répondis-je sèchement.

- Dans ce cas, vous avez fuit Cavendish Place après vos retrouvailles avec Mary. Pour quels motifs ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Votre santé mentale m'intéresse, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez en penser.

- Et pourquoi dont ?

- Je vais avoir besoin de vous sur cette enquête. Comme toujours. Pour quels motifs donc ?

- Elle est gravement malade, Holmes,

- Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?

- Je crains que non, Je n'arrive pas à identifier son mal.

- Tu crois que si je vais la voir elle guérira ? Proposa l'enfant.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est affaiblie, mais elle tient encore sur ses jambes.

- Je vous pardonne votre attitude, mon ami, je n'ai jamais demandé une quelconque nouvelle de votre femme. »

Holmes venait de me pardonner, une chose qu'il faisait quant à mon intelligence limitée. Ce proverbe, si tant donné en fusse-t-il un, « On pardonne tout à l'amour de sa vie. » Se pouvait-il que je représente plus qu'un simple ami pour cet homme ? Je me perdais dans mes pensées tandis que mon ami, ami ? Vraiment ? Tandis que Holmes et la petite jouaient aux échecs, il lui apprenait. Quand il le voulait, il était un merveilleux professeur. Je l'observais dans ses moindres mouvements, s'il était capable d'analyser un combat avec de telles précisions, en tant que médecin j'étais tout aussi capable que lui de reconnaître les vieilles blessures et bien sûr, sans doute savait-il déjà en cette année de 1890, ce qui l'attendait en Suisse, aux chutes de Reichenbach. J'avais décidé d'écrire cette nouvelle trois ans plus tard. A l'heure où je vous écris cette nouvelle aventure, nous sommes dans un nouveau millénaire, tout comme je pus écrire «La Maison de Soie ».

Pourquoi pendant toutes ces années, même après mon mariage avec Mary, je ressentais le besoin d'être en sa présence? Le plaisir de l'action ? La guerre me manquait-elle au point que je veuille la mener contre le crime ? La guerre me manquait, certes mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour me faire rester aux côtés de cet homme qui s'apparentait à un psychopathe, ou plutôt ce que je qualifierais de sociopathe, incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Et si je ne restais avec lui dans le seul but de ne pas être pris en pitié au regard de ma jambe ? La pitié que je pouvais voir dans les yeux de mes anciens camarades de l'université de médecine à mon retour de guerre. Holmes se fichait de ma jambe en réalité, c'est peut-être ce qui me plaisait chez lui. J'étais attiré par son indifférence et sa passion d'enquêteur, il fallait croire. Mais les paroles de ma femme restaient malgré moi, sans réponses. Pouvait-elle avoir raison ? Etais-je « amoureux » de cet homme ?

"Watson ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- Oui, parfaitement bien. Pourquoi cette question ? Répondis-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Vous êtes tout rouge. A quoi avez-vous pensé ?

- Il a pensé à toi ! Ria la petite Rose.

- Non, pas du tout ! Je vais bien Holmes."

Je ne pouvais le croire, je venais de rougir devant lui tout en pensant à lui. Que ce serait-il passé s'il avait la faculté de lire dans les pensées ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer. Il continua néanmoins à me regarder, avec une bonne dizaine de questions en tête. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ce silence pensant dans la pièce, et Rose aussi, c'est elle qui le brisa la première.

"Et si on allait se promener ? J'en ai marre de rester là à rien faire.

- Mais, et votre partie d'échec ? Demandais-je.

- Je préfère arrêter là. Ria Rose.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous vanter, la chance du débutant. Grogna Holmes.

- Je me demande comment vous avez pu battre un nombre incalculable de criminel maintenant. Souriais-je.

- La rage de vaincre peut-être, l'adrénaline.

- Simple supposition mon cher. Me moquais-je.

- Ou alors était-ce de l'espoir.

- De l'espoir ? Dis-je, surpris.

- De vous revoir, sain et sauf mon ami. Lâcha Holmes."

Mon cœur à ce moment, manqua un battement. Venait-il réellement de dire qu'il avait vaincu tant de bourreaux dans l'espoir de me revoir ? Pensait-il sincèrement ce qu'il disait ? Il arborait un sourire de contentement. La petite me regardait avec de grands yeux, sur les genoux de Holmes. Elle jouait avec les doigts de sa main gauche. Elle était adorable.

"Vous pouvez pas m'adopter ? J'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas. Elle va encore me faire mal. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible, mais une chose est certaine, tu ne retourneras pas là-bas et elle ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets.

- Et si elle me kidnappait ?

- Tant que tu es avec nous ou Mme Hudson, cela n'arrivera pas. La rassurais-je.

- Mais si elle y arrive… ?

- Je ferais tout pour te retrouver, tu as ma parole, Rose. Certifia Holmes.

- Nous ne te laisserons pas tomber. C'est hors de questions."

Holmes regarda furtivement l'heure et nota que nous n'avions même pas prit de déjeuner. Il était quatorze heures trente et mon estomac se serra en pensant à la soirée qui nous attendait. Nous avions rendez-vous avec Chopin. L'orchestre philarmonique de Londres allait se surpasser comme à son habitude, mais Holmes ne pourra pas satisfaire son ouïe musicale, ce soir il sera en présence de Lady McArrow. Pouvait-il encore à son âge, séduire ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de ma présence, je ne lui serais d'aucune utilité, surtout si je suis placé de l'autre côté de la salle. Serais-je simplement présent afin de contempler l'atroce spectacle qu'il s'offrira devant mes yeux ? Holmes comprenait-il seulement ce que cela impliquait pour moi ? Le voir partir au loin, sur les traces de sa conquête d'un soir. Il me tira de mes rêveries, en se présentant devant moi, dans un des costumes les plus chics qu'il possède. Un costume qu'il m'avait volé, une fois de plus.

"Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

- Magnifique.

- Je ne vous oublierais pas, Watson. Ne vous en faîtes pas.

- Allez-vous vraiment… Donner votre corps à cette femme ?

- Si j'y suis obligé, je le ferais. Il me faut le mobile, Watson. Il faut l'arrêter, je ne veux plus que d'enfants souffrent de la bêtise humaine.

- Il faudrait les éloigner le plus longtemps possible de ce monde dans lequel ils ne vivent pas encore.

- Malheureusement, certains, comme les orphelins tombent dedans bien trop tôt.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y a pas que les orphelins. Lui dis-je tout en le regardant dans les yeux, nappés d'une fine couche brumeuse.

- Ce n'est qu'une généralité. Mais vous avez raison. Le surplus d'intelligence peut parfois semer le désordre dans une famille, dès lors vous devez vous enfuir, main dans la main avec celui qui vous paraît le plus intelligent et vous débrouillé seuls.

- Ce n'est plus une généralité, mais bel et bien un cas isolé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dans le mile, Watson. Ce qui est plutôt rare. Me dit-il tout en se retournant et soupirant. Ai-je du charme ? Suis-je encore apte à charmer une Lady ?

- Bien que j'ai pu penser le contraire, vous êtes tout à fait apte.

- Vous êtes capable de me dire ceci, simplement en me regardant de dos.

- Je vous ai tant observé que je n'ai pas besoin de voir l'autre côté pour savoir qu'il est tout aussi charmant que le derrière. Déclarais-je. »

Venais-je vraiment de dire ceci ? Holmes tourna seulement sa tête vers moi en arborant un sourire taquin.

"Un pari, Watson ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Je pari que je la charmerai.

Je pari le contraire dans ce cas, même si je vais perdre, j'en suis certain."

Holmes souriait toujours. Il savait que je pouvais déjà lui donner la somme d'argent habituelle. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je souhaitais le contraire. Je le garderai à l'œil, sans aucun doute. Je préfèrerais vraiment être auprès de ma tendre Mary, mourante, je le crains. J'étais partagé entre deux êtres chers à mon cœur, ma fidélité était ébranlée par ma situation. Et je ne pouvais pas me défiler devant l'un ou l'autre. Mary me dirait sûrement de le suivre car elle sait à quel point il a besoin de moi, ou serait-ce le contraire ? Si elle avait été plus en forme, je lui aurai sans doute proposé de m'accompagner à cette représentation et elle aurait accepté avec plaisir. C'était un point commun entre elle et Holmes.

Ce soir là, assis dans mon fauteuil rouge du théâtre de Londres, en attendant que la représentation commence, mon cœur battait à plein régime. J'étais angoissé, inquiet pour mon ami. Je le vis à trois balcons du mien, s'assoir à côté de la ravissante mais diabolique Lady McArrow, Viviane de son prénom. Elle portait une robe bleue cobalt, ornée de dentelle sur son décolleté. Holmes ne la regardait pas plus que cela, il semblait prendre cette soirée avec beaucoup de sérieux. Il était lui-même. Le travail, c'est le travail, m'avait-il dit un jour. Les lumières se tamisèrent et bientôt je ne vis plus distinctement Holmes. Mon angoisse grandie en moi. Je ne faisais pas attention aux prouesses de l'orchestre philarmonique de la capitale, je m'en moquais quelque peu pour être honnête. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi ce soir, c'était la sécurité de mon ami. La musique ne résonnait qu'en fond dans ma tête, je ne me concentrais que sur ce couple dont Sherlock Holmes avait prit part. Il semblait tellement attiré par la musique de Chopin, je ne savais même pas s'il écoutait ce que Lady McArrow lui disait. Un frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébrale en le voyant déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il se rapprochait d'elle, comme il l'avait prévu. Petit à petit, je vis une extrême complicité se lier entre eux. La Lady se leva et invita Holmes à faire de même. Mon ami m'adressa un dernier regard furtif et je compris immédiatement la requête de cette femme. Elle allait l'emmener dans l'hôtel juste de l'autre côté de la rue pendant que moi je resterai là. C'est ce que j'aurai dû faire mais ma raison me guida devant leur porte. En faisant bien attention, je pus entendre une voix, qui me répugna jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme.

"Oh, Sherlock !"

Je tournais les talons en me rendant directement au 221b Baker Street.

En arrivant, Mme Hudson m'accueillis en me demandant où Holmes était. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de me voir rentrer sans lui alors que nous étions sortis à deux. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, même s'il était odieux avec elle, elle était d'une patience inégalable. A sa question, je ne pus que répondre par mépris.

"Ce cher Holmes est en train de perdre sa virginité."

Après cela, elle me regarda avec de grands yeux, comme si j'avais prononcé l'irréparable, comme s'il y avait quelque chose que j'ignorais. Mme Hudson savait cette chose mais elle ne m'en parla pas. Elle m'indiqua que la petite Rose dormait dans la chambre de Holmes, c'est elle qui en avait fait la demande. Je la saluai et j'allai me coucher mais le sommeil ne vînt pas, j'étais bien trop préoccupé par ce que j'avais entendu. J'espérais au moins qu'il parviendrait à trouver des indices.

Il ne devait pas être loin de deux heures du matin lorsque j'aperçu de la lumière sous ma porte. C'était Holmes qui rentrait. Je n'avais qu'un drap pour recouvrir mon corps nu endoloris par ces nombreuses années. Je me tournais afin de faire dos à la porte, ayant le drap déposé sur mes hanches. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir, je n'allais pas m'encombrer d'un drap sur les bras. A ma grande surprise ma porte s'ouvrit et je pus distinguer la silhouette de mon ami. Que venait-il faire dans ma chambre aussi tardivement ? Voulait-il me parler ? Il avait sans doute quelque chose à me dire, mais au lieu de ça, il parla à voix basse.

"J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Nous rediscuterons de tout ceci demain, ce fut un vrai supplice d'être dans ses bras, j'aurai préféré les vôtres."

Un frisson me parcourait à nouveau le corps tout entier, puis je sentis le drap remonter jusqu'à mes épaules, et une couverture plus chaude peser sur mon corps nu. Sa main se posa sur ma hanche, je faisais tout mon possible pour rester calme quant à son comportement.

"Un jour, je souhaite que les hommes comme vous et moi, soient capable de montrer leur amour à la société sans que celle-ci ne les brûle vifs."

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Il m'avouait son amour et quelque chose en moi m'empêchait de lui répondre. Etait-ce de la peur ? J'avais certainement peur de cet amour impossible. Peur, de ce que la société pourrait penser si elle l'apprenait. Nous ne devrions pas aller à l'encontre de nos sentiments les plus profonds, malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le choix, car vivre sans celui ou celle que nous aimons est bien plus difficile que n'importe quelle autre chose horrible de ce monde, surtout lorsque l'on vous retire cette personne et qu'on vous la présente sur un bûché, prête à souffrir dans les flammes de l'enfer. Ce doit être un sentiment de culpabilité, se dire que cela aurait pu être nous-mêmes, que l'on préfèrerait être à sa place alors que nous continuons à vivre dans une prison, privé de toutes libertés et où vous devez vivre avec les brutes les plus abjectes de ce monde, qui vous font voir l'enfer dans lequel votre amour s'en est allé.

Je vis sa silhouette quitter ma chambre sur le mur en face. Je me demandais si j'étais en plein rêve ou s'il s'agissait de la réalité. A l'heure de la rédaction de cette aventure, je ne connais toujours pas la réponse mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec ses dires. Je passais ma nuit à me questionner sans relâche, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le cerveau de Holmes.

Au petit matin, c'est notre petite locatrice qui vînt me trouver dans la chambre, avec une voix toute endormie.

"John… ? J'ai fait un cauchemar…

- Oh… Attend une seconde dans le couloir… "

Elle s'y rendit et j'eus le temps d'enfiler un caleçon, je me rallongeais dans le lit et elle sauta sur moi. Elle était toute tremblante. Je n'étais pas très doué avec les enfants, pourtant avec Rose, je faisais tout mon possible.

"Tu me le racontes cet horrible cauchemar ?

- Bah en fait, il avait super bien commencé, je vivais avec toi et Sherlock et pis d'un coup, Mme McArrow est apparue, elle t'a frappé avec un couteau, puis Sherlock et elle m'a frappé aussi, plusieurs fois au visage… Me raconta-t-elle, en pleurant.

- Chut, je suis là, je vais bien et Holmes aussi, personne ne nous fera du mal et encore moins à toi. On veille sur toi, tu peux compter sur nous. Je vais avoir une discussion avec Holmes quand il sera levé, on ne la laissera plus t'approcher. Je te le promets. Lui dis-je tout en plaçant mes bras autour de sa petite taille."

Elle tremblait tant son cauchemar l'horrifiait. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai mon malheur, je n'aurai sans doute pas la chance d'avoir un ou une descendante. Je comprenais à présent l'attachement de Holmes pour cette petite blonde, de part nos vies personnelles, nous nous devons de l'aider, peut-être est-ce tout simplement pour nous aider également, peut-être sommes-nous humains, plus humain que n'importe qui. Depuis des années, nous aidons les gens dans des affaires toutes aussi troublantes pour moi que pour le grand Sherlock Holmes lui-même. Pendant toutes ces années aux côtés de ce marginal, je me suis toujours demandé comment j'avais pu faire pour rester avec un homme doté d'une froideur inégalable, maintenant que je suis seul, je pense que cet homme était à double facette comme le célèbre personne de Stevenson dont Holmes n'avait de cesse de me chanter les louanges de cette l'œuvre, il y avait quelque chose en mon qui m'attirait, je pense que c'était tous les mystères qui l'entourait, je ne connaissais rien de sa vie, ne serait-ce que son caractère, je voyais la même image que les londoniens, cet homme m'était inconnu au bataillon en réalité et lorsqu'il se précipita vers moi de l'affaire des trois Garrideb, pour la première fois il me montra son affection, on avait touché un point sensible de son cœur.

Je pris soin de la petite Rose et je sortis de ma chambre pour aller prendre mon café du matin, Big Ben sonnait la septième heure de cette journée, étonnement je me retrouvais seul dans le salon, une feuille pliée en deux trainait sur la table, Holmes pouvait être parti et m'avoir laissé un mot. Je le saisie et je devins immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son écriture, elle était très féminine, une adresse y était inscrite. « Kingston Street, Primrose Hill. » Ce n'était pas bien loin de chez nous, de l'autre côté de Regent's Park à vrais dires. Avait-il de nouveau rendez-vous? Je ne tarderais pas à le savoir puisque mon ami sorti en trombe de sa chamber en se ruant sur moi.

" Où est Rose ?!

- Du calme, Holmes et baissez d'un ton…

- Non ! Où est-elle Watson ?! Me coupa-t-il.

- Taisez-vous un peu ! Lui dis-je en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche. Elle dort dans ma chambre, elle a fait un cauchemar et est venue me trouver. Maintenant taisez-vous ou parlez à voix basse.

- Hum-hum, dit-il en acquiescent d'un geste de la tête.

- Bien, dès lors que vous aurez fumé votre première cigarette, ou pipe, que sais-je, vous m'expliquerez ceci. Dis-je en lui montrant la petite feuille que je tenais entre mes doigts.

- Je suis invité à boire le thé chez Mme McArrow, il n'y a rien de plus à savoir.

- Vraiment ?

- Pour sûr.

- Hier soir ?

- Rien.

- Menteur.

- Jaloux."

Je le fusillais du regard, mais il toucha un point sensible, je le crains. Holmes attrapa sa pipe et son tabac puis la bourra. L'alluma tout en utilisant la moitié d'une allumette. Il me regarda tout en savourant sa première bouffée.

"Que je sois clair, ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre, reste dans cette chambre. Vous ne saurez rien et si cela vous dérange, je ne vous retiens pas, votre femme a besoin de vous.

- Elle est mourante, Holmes !

- Raison de plus pour être auprès d'elle.

- Elle m'a demandé d'être avec vous.

- Je ne veux pas vous monopoliser. On ne dit jamais assez aux personnes auxquelles nous tenons le plus, combien nous les aimons. Lui avez-vous seulement déjà dit ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ces trois petits morts « Je vous aime » ?

- Je vous aime, oui.

- Savez-vous combien de temps peut-elle tenir ?

- Une question de quelques mois… J'espère être là lorsqu'elle me quittera.

- J'espère pour vous également.

- Dîtes-moi, vous n'allez pas que prendre le thé chez Lady McArrow, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vais trouver les preuves de l'empoisonnement de Rose, et les raisons également. Je doute qu'un simple testament suffît à Lestrade pour l'envoyer en prison, il faudra être rusé, Watson, très rusés.

- Je sais que nous en avons déjà discuté, mais vous avez des suspicions ?

- Bien évidemment, vous n'avez pas prit de notes, Watson ?

- Holmes, j'avais autre chose à penser.

- Nous connaissons bien la famille McArrow, elle possède une grande entreprise de locomotive. N'avez-vous pas lu un article parlant de la famille McArrow récemment ?

- C'était un titre, mais je n'ai pas prêté attention à ce dernier.

- Malheureux ! Henry McArrow est décédé la veille où sa veuve est venue nous voir, étrange n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, qu'est-ce qui peut bien la pousser à torturer une enfant aussi adorable que Rose ?

- L'héritage, Watson. L'héritage !

- Elle doit être la bénéficiaire pourtant.

- Si vraiment elle l'était, comment expliqueriez-vous le fait qu'elle empoissonnait la petite ?

- Parce qu'elle est méchante, pis c'est tout. Dit la petite Rose en arrivant dans le salon, se frottant les yeux.

- Tu as raison, elle est vraiment méchante. Tu descends voir Mme Hudson, le temps que nous finissions notre discussion entre grandes personnes ?

- Oui, Sherlock… Acquiesça-t-elle en se rendant en bas.

- Vous feriez un père admirable.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi les enfants sont attirés par moi. Fermons cette parenthèse. Vous souvenez-vous de mon astuce auprès de Mlle Adler ?

- Faire croire à un incendie afin de découvrir où elle cachait sa photo avec le roi ?

- C'est exactement cela ! Votre mémoire n'est pas aussi mauvaise que je le pensais.

- Je me souviens même de mon rêve.

- Fort bien ! Mon but, est de la démasquer de cette manière. Je ne serais pas seul, elle a invité énormément de personnes. Elle aime beaucoup se montrer lorsque nous avons quitté cette magnifique représentation, elle ne s'est pas gênée de dire « Nous allons faire la bête à deux dos, Mr. Holmes et moi. » je peux vous garantir que je fus très mal à l'aise.

- Cela n'empêche que vous avez…

- Je ne vous dirais rien, pas même sous la torture Watson. Me coupa-t-il.

- Ne me tentez pas.

- Vous n'en seriez pas capable, je le sais.

- Ce serait mal me connaître."

Je voulais savoir à tout prix, mais têtu comme il est, je savais qu'il ne me le dirait jamais. L'idée de participer à son plan, me réjouissait. Néanmoins, je me souciais de la petite Rose qui remontait et qui vînt se plaquer contre les jambes de mon ami. Il eut un autre geste de tendresse en posant sa main sur sa tête, caressant ses boucles blondes. Après cette discussion, nous déjeunâmes et passâmes le reste de la journée à méditer, et nous occuper de Rose.

L'heure du thé sonna et j'attendais impatiemment tapis dans l'ombre, derrière un buisson. J'apercevais Holmes par la grande fenêtre qui donnait dans le salon. Il serrait des mains, souriait, on aurait pu le confondre avec un de ces nombreux aristocrates présents. Tous vêtus de noir, ils devaient s'être réunis pour la mort de Mr. McArrow, quelle hypocrisie, je doute que mon ami puisse supporter cela bien longtemps.

Nous nous étions accordés sur un signale bien précis lors de notre dernière conversation. Holmes devrait l'embrasser, à ce moment là, je briserai la vitre à l'aide d'une pierre et je jetterai une branche ayant pris feu. Tout comme Irène Adler, Lady McArrow se précipitera vers ce qui lui semble être le plus important : le testament de son défunt mari. Un indicent néanmoins se passa, la Lady ne nous parla nullement de la présence d'un chien sur le domaine. Je le vis se ruer sur moi, je ne pouvais bouger sans risquer de me faire repérer. Je me voyais déjà entre les crocs de cet énorme berger allemand. Mais il n'en fut rien, il vînt simplement chercher des caresses, pauvre bête, depuis le décès de son maître, il ne devait plus recevoir de tendresse. Mon regard se porta à nouveau sur ce qui se déroulait dans la maison et je vis juste à temps le signal de mon ami. Je m'affairais rapidement à ma tâche et je l'entendis crier au feu, puis s'enfuir dans le reste de la maison, vers le bureau de Mr. McArrow. Tout le monde sorti et l'inspecteur Lestrade arriva pile à l'heure, Holmes avait pris soin de le contacter. Je le rejoins et il me demanda où Holmes pouvait être passé, je lui montrai la maison pour toute réponse. J'entendis un cri qui me glaça le sang, c'était une voix d'homme, reconnaissable parmi tant d'autres, celle du détective londonien. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je couru au second étage par intuition et je retrouvais mon ami, allongé sur le parquet, visiblement inconscient, une légère flaque de sang se répandant sur le sol. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui faire ? J'aperçu une seringue dépassant de la poche de mon ami, ainsi que sa tasse de thé renversée et une statuette imprégnée de son sang. Je m'agenouillais auprès de lui et pris son pouls, il était seulement sonné. La seringue était éclatée à terre et je devinais sans grands efforts l'arsenic qu'elle contenait. N'avait-elle donc aucunes limites ? Holmes s'était fait surprendre, un peu comme avec Mlle Adler. Je le secouais et il se réveilla pour me hurler dessus.

"Watson ! Elle s'est enfuit en me volant le testament !

- Techniquement, elle n'a fait que reprendre ce que vous lui aviez volé.

- Peu importe !

- Lestrade l'a sans doute déjà interpelée. Il est arrivé quelques secondes après l'alarme."

Holmes se releva et il regarda tout autour de lui. Il observait la pièce comme si elle ne l'avait pas quitté et qu'elle était encore présente. Une porte était ouverte, je sortis mon revolver de cabinet et nous nous approchâmes de la porte, lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce, elle se jeta sur nous, armée d'une paire de ciseaux. Elle s'en prit premièrement à moi, malgré ma force, je connaissais des difficultés quant à la parade de ses coups. Elle m'atteint sous les côtes et j'entendis le chien de mon arme, ce cliquetis si reconnaissable, je constatais alors que j'avais lâché mon revolver et que Holmes pu s'en saisir. Je lui hurlais de tirer, et pour la première fois, je perçu de l'hésitation en lui. Je tenais fermement Lady McArrow afin qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper, et je vis le bras de Holmes se lever, je fermais les yeux et il tira en l'air, faisant reculer la lady, et je m'écroulais alors au sol. Je ne bougeais plus un poil, maintenant cette ambiance fratricide. J'entendis le revolver tomber à terre, puis les genoux de mon ami. Un vrai comédien, tout comme moi.

"Watson, mon ami… Comment ai-je pu ? Pardonnez-moi… L'entendis-je se morfondre.

- Je suis désolée… Sherlock… Articula-t-elle.

- Désolée ?! Etes-vous également désolée pour ce que vous avez fait à la petite Rose ?! N'avez-vous pas de cœur ?! L'empoisonner ?! Vraiment ?! Supprimer la vie d'une enfant pour un héritage ?

- Je n'ai absolument rien fait.

- Et mettre de l'arsenic dans mon propre thé, à forte dose afin de me tuer puisque je devenais trop gênant. Figurez-vous que mes sentiments pour vous, sont réels et vous êtes en train de tuer l'homme qui ne vous aura jamais aimé pareillement.

- Mr. Holmes, pardonnez-moi."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer car mon ami se mit à vomir d'une couleur anormalement verdâtres, ses yeux devaient être rouges, je craignais pour sa santé. Je ne sais pas s'il était sérieux où s'il feintait. Lestrade fit son entrée et lorsqu'il me vit allongé, Holmes en mauvais état, il ne chercha pas plus loin et lui passa les menottes. Cependant, Holmes l'interpella.

"Dîtes-moi la vérité… Que...Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai bel et bien empoisonné Rose afin de la tuer, et de devenir l'unique héritière de la fortune de mon défunt mari. Vous la vouliez votre vérité, la voici… Dit-elle, étranglant un sanglot.

- Bien…"

L'inspecteur l'emmena avec lui et ses hommes. Je me relevais promptement, plongeant mon regard dans celui de mon ami.

"Du thé vert, Watson, un frottement intensif des yeux et le tour est joué. Je n'avais plus qu'à me faire vomir. C'est la nourrisse qui se chargeait du sal boulot et je l'en ai empêché tout en prétextant un besoin pressant. Je vais bien, ne vous en faîte pas, et vous ?

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. J'arriverais bien à me recoudre seul. Que va-t-il se passer à présent pour elle ?

- Bien que nous ayons triché envers Lestrade, elle a avoué son crime et ira croupir en prison pour un bon moment.

- Elle ne mérite rien de mieux. Il commence à se faire tard et je ne voudrais pas que ma blessure s'infecte, que pensez-vous si nous rentrions ?

- Allez soigner cette plaie, je vous rejoins plus tard.

- Holmes, où allez-vous cette fois-ci ?

- Dans un endroit qui ne vous intéresserait guère plus que vos livres de médecine.

- Vous allez encore fumer de l'opium, c'est cela ?

- Détrompez-vous, un jour, je vous le dirais."

Il se releva, et me quitta d'un pas rapide, sans geste et je retournais à notre domicile afin de libérer Mme Hudson de la petite Rose et me soigner.

Holmes rentra aux alentours de minuit, j'étais plongé dans un roman passionnant, il me parût exténué, il s'installa lourdement dans son fauteuil et me parla de son expédition tardive.

"Je suis allé faire des recherches pour la petite.

- Sherlock ? Fit une petite voix venant du couloir.

- Tu n'es pas au lit ? La réprimanda-t-il.

J'arrivais pas à dormir, pis j'voulais un câlin. Lui dit-elle en grimpant sur ses genoux. Et pis je m'inquiétais, John est rentré tout seul et tu lui avais pas dit où tu allais, alors voilà…

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Il me regarda. Demain j'enverrai un télégramme à David McArrow, un cousin de Mr. McArrow. Il prendra soin d'elle.

- Mais je veux rester avec toi et John, moi…

- C'est bien trop dangereux young lady. Tu seras bien mieux avec ton oncle.

- Mais je m'en fous de lui, je l'ai jamais vu !

- Nous n'avions pas encore connu cela, les caprices d'enfants. Plaisantais-je.

- Ecoute-moi bien Rose, cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir que cela, mais je suis obligé de le faire.

- Je veux pas… Chougna-t-elle.

- Je crois que Watson et moi, non plus. Dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Je ne peux qu'affirmer. Acquiesçais-je.

- Nous trouverons une solution. Je ne pense pas que ton oncle soit un bourreau et quand bien même il le serait, je ne te laisserais jamais avec lui.

- J'espère que je pourrais te revoir…

- Pour le moment, nous n'en sommes pas là. Dis-je.

- Le docteur a raison ! Une partie d'échec ma petite ?

- Oh oui ! S'emporta-t-elle. Mais, et John ?

- Je vais t'aider, Holmes semble remonter ce soir, il se pourrait que tu perdes cette partie, deux esprits valent mieux qu'un. Souriais-je à Holmes."

Mon ami me défia du regard, comme si j'étais passé à l'ennemi. La partie commença, mais étant donné l'heure, Rose s'endormie sur mes genoux et je finis seul la partie qui mena à ma défaite contre Holmes. Je transportais la petite jusqu'au lit dans la chambre de Holmes. Lorsque je revins dans le salon, ce dernier fumait sa pipe.

"L'opium ne vous a pas suffit ?

- Je ne m'y suis pas rendu.

- Où étiez-vous passé dans ce cas ? Pendant plus de six heures !

- J'ai recherché un proche parent de Rose.

- Pendant six heures ?! Vous m'avez habitué à plus rapide.

- Je suis allée dans les bas quartiers également.

- Ah ! Le désir charnel s'est réveillé en vous !

- Je voulais vérifier quelque chose. Maintenant, j'en suis sûr. Avez-vous fini ?

- Oui. J'imagine que jamais vous ne me dirais de quoi il s'agissait ?

- Vous le savez déjà.

- J'en doute.

- Alors écoutez cette composition."

Il prit son violon et commença par un air gai, presque mélancolique, tendre. Avec le recul que j'ai après-en, je me rends compte qu'il jouait pour moi, lors de la Maison de Soie, je l'espérais, mais j'en étais certain maintenant. Un pizzicato, un trémolo, c'était la même mélodie. Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil et l'écoutais attentivement. Les hommes offrent des fleurs à leurs femmes, Holmes lui, m'offrait de la musique.

Quelques jours plus tard, il était temps de dire au revoir à la petite fille que nous avions sauvée. David McArrow était venu directement au 221b Baker Street. Bien vêtu, il m'inspirait confiance, bien que Holmes s'en méfie, fidèle à lui-même. Il lui serra la main dans un acte de défi.

"Cher Mr. McArrow, prenez soin de Rose, sinon je peux vous assurer que je vous retrouverais, même au fin fond de l'Inde.

- N'ayez crainte, Mr. Holmes. Je prendrais grand soin d'elle, aujourd'hui encore j'ai du mal à comprendre l'acte de ma belle-sœur envers cette charmante petite fille. De plus, je vois que de profonds liens se sont tissés entre vous. Je vous propose que d'ici deux semaines, vous pourrez la voir les fins de semaines. Si cela convient à tout le monde.

- Méfiez-vous, Watson ici présent est médecin, il saura à nouveau déceler les symptômes d'un empoisonnement.

- Rien de tout ceci ne lui sera fait. Elle mérite tout le bonheur du monde.

- J'veux pas aller avec le môssieur… Se plaignait-elle.

- Tu ne resteras pas pendant deux semaines sans me voir, ne t'en fais pas. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Oui, bon d'accord… Souri-t-elle tendrement. Toi et John vous serez toujours mes parents.

- Cela nous touche vraiment, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas possible. Mais tu pourras toujours nous appeler ainsi, lorsque nous serons à nouveau tous les trois.

- Tous les quatre, avec Mme Hudson aussi ! Rectifia-t-elle.

- Oui, avec Mme Hudson. Sourit Holmes en l'embrassant sur le front. Maintenant, file et à bientôt.

- Au revoir John ! S'exclama-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

- A plus tard, petite Rose ! Dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

- Et pis, vous serez toujours mes deux papas. Me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Je le sais, princesse. Lui glissais-je à mon tour tout en la déposant."

Un pincement au cœur me prit, alors que je voyais notre petite protégée s'en aller avec cet homme.

Le soir, une fois dans mon lit, et ce pour la dernière nuit, je songeais à cette aventure et je me rendis compte que l'innocence des enfants était bien plus forte que la sincérité des adultes, car quand bien même les hommes seraient bons, nous parlons toujours par intérêt. Que cela soit le notre ou un être cher. Je comprends la raison pour laquelle Holmes a simulé un empoisonnement à l'arsenic et qu'il l'a caché à Lestrade, de la même manière que je me suis abattu lors du coup de feu, je savais que mon ami avait quelque chose en tête et je suivis mon instinct. Néanmoins, la petite me permis de regarder en face qui je suis au plus profond de moi-même et ce soir là, en m'endormant, je me vis avec cette petite Rose dans les bras de Holmes, ainsi que moi, à leurs côtés.


End file.
